Dark Angel
by dizzydana5
Summary: Au:this is my take on how Bella should have been changed. It all starts on a winter night were Bella's life will be changed forever.
1. Chapter 1

Dark Angel

By:

Summary: AU: A What happens when a life takes an unexpected turn?

Disclaimer: I own nothing twilight related in anyway. I'm just borrowing the characters for a little while. I'll put them back I promise.

Author's Note: This is my first Twilight fic, hope you like it. Edward and Bella rock. Please R/R.

A.N.N. This is an Au story. What if something happened to change one winter night during senior year?

She was beat, first working a double shift then Christmas shopping had that effect on her. That it was snowing and she hated snow didn't help matters. The coming storm just prolonged her drive home, the hot bath she was dreaming of. It was ironic, that one of the longest Saturdays she was alone. Edward had gone hunting with Emmet and Alice. Usually he didn't feed so early in the month but with break looming and their time together growing it was safe and she didn't deny that.

The light snow flakes were growing in size and frequency. Something told her to slow down as she neared the intersection leading to Forks. Perhaps it was the knowledge that she'd been accident free for a while now or that the memory of her near miss last year when one guy from school had hit black ice going too fast either way she was being careful. Edward would be annoyed if she got hurt.

As the last song on her Paramore CD ended the truck was filled with the sound of the motor and the swish of the windshield wipers. As tired as she was the steady sounds didn't help. Bella knew with her luck she'd nod off and miss an obstruction in the road. Reaching over for the stack of CD's she snatched up the first she found and popped it in. To her relief Greenday came over the speakers. She had always liked the band because they were loud most of the time.

The snow was coming down harder, faster and it had truly began as she reached the storm. In full Gail and she was still five minutes from the house. Crossing her fingers she neared her street hoping her luck would hold out.

Bella never saw it, The form in the road; a deer. Yet was her pickup collided with the doe she just saw.

NO air, she was gagging, but there was only blood. Charlie would be hurt, her mother, Phil…. Edward would be devastated.

Her life flashed by in a heartbeat, It was funny though she'd lived for seventeen and a half years all she thought of was this last ten months of her life. She saw her father on her arrival, meeting Edward, his odd friendliness and self derision, his protectiveness and hatred of Victoria. She saw him defending her from James and the when he'd had to drink the venom from her hand in the ballet studio. She remembered the pain of his leaving as the doe went through the windshield, finding Edward in Italy, saving him for a change as a shard of glass from the front window lodged itself in her throat. The first thing he was the bumper of the truck the next was the head of a doe poking out the rear window. He understood then as he reached the driver's side door. He smelled it, blood, not just of the deers, even before he ripped the door from the mangled pickup truck.

Bella, Bella no…" he fought his primeval urge to feed from her

"she's dying" Alice said beside him. Her breathing is slowing and

Carlisle said she doesn't have much time .

"You have to do something." Jacob was there too then and no one, not Edward, Alice not the doctor who'd just arrived questioned how he'd gotten there.

"The pack…" Emmet said then liken didn't hesitate.

"Save her."

"Edward?" Though it seemed to take forever the exchange last mere seconds and then he said.

"I won't lose her" through tears and gritted teeth

Fading, her vision was fading as everything was fading, her mind, her world, her very life. eyes took in his girlfriend's state ice filled his Sitting there on the couch she stared at the

_(Wake me up)Wake me up inside(I can't wake up)Wake me up inside(Save me)call my name and save me from the dark(Wake me up)bid my blood to run(I can't wake up)before I come undone(Save me)save me from the nothing I've become_


	2. Chapter 2

Dark Angel

By: dizzydana5

Summary: AU: A What happens when a life takes an unexpected turn?

Disclaimer: I own nothing twilight related in anyway. I'm just borrowing the characters for a little while. I'll put them back I promise.

Author's Note: This is my first Twilight fic, hope you like it. Edward and Bella rock. Please R/R.

A.A.N. This is an Au story. What if something happened to change one winter night during senior year?

She was beat, first working a double shift then Christmas shopping had that effect on her. That it was snowing and she hated snow didn't help matters. The coming storm just prolonged her drive home, the hot bath she was dreaming of. It was ironic, that one of the longest Saturdays she was alone. Edward had gone hunting with Emmet and Alice. Usually he didn't feed so early in the month but with break looming and their time together growing it was safe and she didn't deny that.

The light snow flakes were growing in size and frequency. Something told her to slow down as she neared the intersection leading to Forks. Perhaps it was the knowledge that she'd been accident free for a while now or that the memory of her near miss last year when one guy from school had hit black ice going too fast; either way she was being careful. Edward would be annoyed if she got hurt.

As the last song on her Paramore CD ended the truck was filled with the sound of the motor and the swish of the windshield wipers. As tired as she was the steady sounds didn't help. Bella knew with her luck she'd nod off and miss an obstruction in the road. Reaching over for the stack of CD's she snatched up the first she found and popped it in. To her relief Greenday came over the speakers. She had always liked the band because they were loud most of the time.

The snow was coming down harder, faster and it had truly began as she reached the storm. In full Gail and she was still five minutes from the house. Crossing her fingers she neared her street hoping her luck would hold out.

Bella never saw it, The form in the road; a deer. Yet was her pickup collided with the doe she just seen there.

NO air, she was gagging, but there was only blood. Charlie would be hurt, her mother, Phil…. Edward would be devastated.

Her life flashed by in a heartbeat, It was funny though she'd lived for seventeen and a half years all she thought of was this last ten months of her life. She saw her father on her arrival, meeting Edward, his odd friendliness and self derision, his protectiveness and hatred of Victoria. She saw him defending her from James and the when he'd had to drink the venom from her hand in the ballet studio. She remembered the pain of his leaving as the doe went through the windshield, finding Edward in Italy, saving him for a change as a shard of glass from the front window lodged itself in her throat. The first thing he saw was the bumper of the truck. The next being the head of a doe poking out the rear window. He understood then as he reached the driver's side door. He smelled it, blood and not just of the doe, before he ripped the door from the mangled pickup truck.

Bella, Bella no…" he fought his primeval urge to feed from her

"she's dying" Alice said beside him. "Her breathing is slowing and

Carlisle said she doesn't have much time."

"You have to do something." Jacob was there too then and no one, not Edward, Alice not the doctor who'd just arrived questioned how he'd gotten there.

"The pack…" Emmet said then liken didn't hesitate.

"Save her."

"Edward?" Though it seemed to take forever the exchange last mere seconds and then he said.

"I won't lose her" through flowing tears and gritted teeth.


End file.
